On ne badine pas avec l'amour
by MonaLisa94
Summary: Lydia a besoin de Scott, elle veut se débarrasser d'Aiden. La meute n'apprécie pas du tout le plan de Lydia et de Scott. Surtout Stiles. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.  Les deux amis s'affrontent et vont jouer le même jeu. Les membres de la meute se déchirent. Jusqu'où la jalousie peut-elle mener ?


**_Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction !_**

 ** _Que dire... J'ai voulu changer un peu, j'espère que cela vous plaira :)_**

 ** _Vous constaterez que temporellement, rien n'a été respecté. On se situe après la victoire face à Deucalion mais on sait déjà que Parrish est un Chien de l'Enfer... J'avais besoin de lui donc._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._**

 ** _Bonne lecture ^^_**

* * *

La meute d'Alpha venait d'être vaincue. Tout était redevenu à la normale hormis le fait que, deux nouveaux loups-garous parcouraient les bâtiments de l'école : Aiden et Ethan. Depuis que Lydia sût pour Aiden, elle se forçait de ne plus l'approcher bien que celui-ci faisait tout pour la reconquérir.

Un jour, il l'avait même supplié de revenir avec lui, dans la cafétéria, devant tout le monde. Elle se sentit gênée car elle voulait dire oui mais le regard dur de Stiles, l'exaspération de Jackson et la colère d'Isaac, avait eu raison d'elle et elle préféra l'humilier en lui disant non que d'accepter.

Mais cette mésaventure n'avait pas fait reculer le loup-garou, au contraire. Il devenait de plus en plus insistant, tellement qu'elle craqua un soir à la fin des cours.

La passion frustrée depuis un long moment se déferla en plusieurs jouissances partagées.

\- On se retrouvera ? _Demanda Aiden espérant que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois._

\- Je ne sais pas. La meute ne t'apprécie pas.

\- On s'en fout des membres de ta meute, l'important, c'est l'Alpha. Et Scott a l'air de s'en fiche royalement.

\- Ça te dérange si je lui demande confirmation.

\- Non. Peu importe sa réponse, je ne renoncerais pas à t'avoir.

Lydia sourit. C'est cet homme qui lui plaisait. Pas le loup-garou. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de partir.

Ce soir, c'était réunion de meute, elle allait profiter pour discuter avec Scott.

La réunion se passa bien jusqu'à Isaac.

\- Lydia, n'as-tu rien à nous dire ?

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Tout va bien. Je n'entends rien de suspect, je n'ai pas le sentiment qu'une mort soit imminente.

\- D'accord et avec Aiden ça va ? _La Banshee se figea et déglutit difficilement._

\- Lydia ! Mais ça ne va pas ? _Dit Stiles outré parce qu'il venait d'apprendre._

\- Lui et son frère ne sont plus sous l'emprise de Deucalion...

\- Ils ont tué Erica et Boyd bordel ! _S'énerva Isaac. Depuis la mort de ses amis, frère et sœur, il était désagréable, de mauvaise humeur_ _et_ _colérique._

\- Donc, je ne peux pas être avec lui alors ? _Tenta quand même timidement Lydia._

\- NON ! _Répondirent la plupart des membres en chœur._

Elle nota que Scott n'avait rien dit. La fin de réunion se finit de manière tendue. En effet, le souvenir des personnes chères disparues, hantaient les esprits de chacun.

Lydia repartit chez elle anxieuse. Elle devait annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Aiden. Leur couple était voué à l'échec. L'ancien Alpha devenu bêta avait trop fait de mal à la meute de Beacon Hills.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle sortit son portable :

 _\- Allô chérie ? Comment ça s'est passé ?_

 _\- À ton avis ? **Dit la Banshee triste.**_

 _\- Cela ne change rien pour nous. On s'aime, ils ne briseront pas notre amour._

 _\- Aiden, tu as tué Erica et Boyd. Tu t'en es pris à nous... Je ne peux pas les trahir._

 _\- Je suis désolé, j'étais sous les ordres de Deucalion._

 _\- Cela ne change rien aux faits._

 _\- Qu'en dit Scott ?_

 _\- Il en dit rien. Tu sais, il s'exprime peu..._

 _\- Scott est un Vrai Alpha ou pas ? Bon dieu, il ne sert vraiment à rien ce type._

 _\- Ne parle pas de lui ainsi ! **S'emporta la blonde vénitienne.** _

Depuis la morsure, elle ne supportait pas qu'on le critique. Tous les deux, étaient les bêtas de Peter, un fort lien de confiance s'était tissé entre eux.

 _\- Lydia, il n'est même pas capable de diriger sa meute..._

Cette dernière venait de raccrocher. Il était hors de question qu'elle se dispute avec Aiden sur la supposée ingérence de Scott.

D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle retourne chez lui, elle devait lui parler.

\- Lydia ? Que s'est-il passé ! _S'inquiéta Scott._

\- Relax, il ne s'est rien passé. Je suis venue car je voulais te parler.

Lydia baissa les yeux. Depuis qu'il était un loup-garou, qui plus est Alpha, Scott l'intimidait.

\- Viens, on sera plus tranquille dans ma chambre.

Ils montèrent pour arriver dans une chambre légèrement en désordre. Une pile de bouquins jonchaient le sol, du matériel de musculation aussi. Une guitare sèche était négligemment posé sur un lit à moitié fait.

\- Désolée pour ce bazar.

\- Ça va, ce n'est pas comme la chambre de Stiles. Je vois le sol.

Scott rigola doucement, il est vrai que Stiles était bordélique. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment Malia faisait pour accepter cela.

\- Je suppose que tu es venue me demander conseil par rapport à ta relation avec Aiden. _Commença l'Alpha._

\- Oui et non. J'ai dit à Aiden que ce n'était pas possible entre nous. Je pense qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire pendant un temps. _Scott fit une moue triste et compatissante à la fois._ Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu en pensais. Tu ne t'es jamais exprimé dessus. _Il sourit sincèrement avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit._

\- Lydia, je suis sorti avec une chasseuse alors que tout nous oppose. Sa tante, Kate, a massacré la famille de Peter, Derek et Malia. Allison a enlevé Erica et Boyd... Dans quelle mesure aurais-je pu me permettre de juger une relation ? Fais ton choix et impose-le aux autres car ce ne seront pas eux qui vivront dans le regret et la tristesse. Ce ne sont pas eux qui ressentent, ce que tu ressens. Ne pense pas aux autres pense à toi. Certes, aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus avec Allison, elle est même avec Isaac. Mais tu vois, ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid car je ne l'aime plus. Je suis allé au bout de cette relation et je suis complètement passé à autre chose. Je ne regrette absolument rien de ce qui s'est passé non plus. Si tu sens que ta relation avec lui est inachevée, termine-la.

\- Merci Scott. Tu as toujours la parole juste. _Déclara La blonde vénitienne se sentant enfin comprise. Le brun sourit avant de lui prendre les mains._

\- Vis ta vie. Avec la vie qu'on mène et la mort de Boyd et d'Erica, il ne faut absolument pas vivre avec des regrets. Dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons, nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre.

\- Je te remercie infiniment Scott. Au fait, comment ça va avec la Kitsune ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Non. Je prends le temps. Je ne veux pas trop me précipiter. Et puis, je dois m'occuper de ma nouvelle position et elle, découvrir son côté surnaturel.

\- Elle a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer. _Il esquissa un sourire._

\- Bon, je dois y aller. Merci pour tout Scott.

\- Réfléchis bien et surtout n'aie pas de regrets.

\- Promis.

Et c'est le cœur léger et l'esprit tranquille qu'elle retourna chez elle.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés. Lydia avait décidé de ne plus retourner avec Aiden et avait tenu bon. Elle ne voulait plus de lui. Elle voulait se concentrer sur ses capacités de Banshee mais le jumeau ne lui laissait aucun répit. En effet, il revenait toujours à la charge.

En ce jour de cours, rien n'avait changé. Elle était tranquillement en train de lire un bouquin à la bibliothèque lorsque déboula Aiden.

\- Lydia, il faut qu'on...

\- Arrêtes un peu Aiden. Je ne suis plus intéressée par toi.

\- Tu mens.

\- Non. Je suis très sérieuse.

\- Depuis quand Lydia Martin supporte le célibat ?

\- Qui t'a dit que j'étais célibataire ?

\- Tu sors avec ce merdeux de Parrish ? Ce mec est décédé et ne doit sa vie qu'à un Chien de l'Enfer. Il ne me fait pas peur ! Je vais lui montrer un peu ce que c'est que de voler les copines des gens !

\- Qui t'a dit que c'était Parrsih ?

\- Qui cela peut-il être d'autre, Jackson ?

\- Non.

\- Qui alors ?

\- Peut-être quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas ?

\- Pitié Lydia, depuis quand sors-tu avec des inconnus ? Ton pseudo mec est forcément connu.

La surdouée reprit tranquillement sa lecture comme si de rien n'était ,mais l'Oméga ne lui laissait aucun répit, il voulait savoir qui c'était pour lui casser la figure.

\- Aiden, on est dans une bibliothèque, calmes-toi et laisses-moi tranquille.

\- Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné le nom de cet enfoiré. Dis-moi qui c'est ?

\- C'est privé. _Répliqua t-elle sèchement._

\- Non, dis-moi. Dis-moi ! Lydia ! Lydia !

\- C'est Scott ok ! Je sors avec Scott ! Fous-moi la paix maintenant !

Elle prit ses affaires sous les regards ébahis des autres lycéens qui ne s'attendaient pas à cette révélation. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Scott à tout prit. Elle le retrouva assez facilement, il travaillait silencieusement dans une classe. Elle ferma la porte avec fracas.

\- Scott ?! Aides-moi.

\- Bien sûr ! Que se passe t-il ?

\- J'ai dit à Aiden que tu étais mon petit-ami. Peux-tu faire semblant pendant deux-trois mois ? Après, on se séparera parce qu'on avait rien en commun.

Scott avait les yeux ronds. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?

\- Je suis proche de Kira tu sais. Beaucoup nous pense en couple...

\- Mais vous ne l'êtes pas ?

\- Pas encore...

\- S'il te plaît. Les jumeaux veulent devenir tes bêtas. Aiden ne tentera jamais rien qui pourrait les empêcher de devenir bêta.

\- Euh...

\- S'il te plaît... _Lydia fit comme elle avait l'habitude et adopta son air de fille fragile. Scott souffla._

\- Bon, ok. Que dois-je faire ?

\- Sois mon petit-ami public. Dans le privé, tu pourras flirter avec Kira comme tu le souhaites.

\- Puis-je la prévenir ? _Demanda le brun._

\- Oui, tu peux même prévenir la meute. Il faut juste que tout le monde joue le jeu et Aiden ne m'embêtera plus.

\- D'accord. _Dit-il tout en envoyant des SMS._ Bon bah c'est parti.

Ils sortirent timidement de la salle, sous les regards surpris de leurs pairs. La nouvelle avait, apparemment, vite fait le tour du lycée. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis qui les regardaient de travers.

\- Félicitation. _Lâcha sèchement Allison._

Lydia et Scott grimacèrent avant de se rendre en cours. La journée fut tendue pour tout le monde. Stiles n'acceptait pas que Scott joue les amoureux avec celle qui l'avait tant aimé et peut-être qu'il aimait toujours. Allison, trouvait cette idée ridicule et ne se gênait pas pour envoyer des piques au supposé couple. Quant à Kira, elle était en colère mais ne le montrait pas. Bref, la meute était au bord d'une grosse dispute.

L'entraînement fut horrible pour Scott, Aiden n'hésitait pas à lui rentrer dedans et Stiles ne lui adressait plus la parole. Les deux-trois mois de « relation » avec Lydia allait être long.

Il attendit que tout le monde parte pour se doucher et s'habiller tranquillement.

\- Tu t'es embarqué dans une sacrée aventure Scott.

\- Jackson, pas maintenant.

\- Détends-toi. Je suis sûre que Lydia t'a mis au fait accomplie.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- C'est mon ex Scott. Je la connais très bien.

Jackson sourit tout en attendant que son Alpha finisse de s'habiller.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, tout le monde m'en veut ? _S'exaspéra le brun_.

\- Parce que Allison t'aime et Stiles aime toujours Lydia.

\- Mais on ne sort pas ensemble ! Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait demandé à Stiles s'il était célibataire.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Aiden et Ethan veulent devenir tes bêtas. C'est plutôt intelligent.

\- Merci d'être là Jacks.

\- Toujours là pour toi.

Jackson et Scott finirent par quitter le lycée et se rendirent chez le dernier. Une réunion de meute s'imposait.

\- A quoi ça rime ? _S'emporta Allison._

\- C'est temporaire, j'aide juste Lydia. _Répondit calmement le métis._

\- Ben voyons… _Murmura Stiles._

\- Si vous voulez, je peux laisser tomber. _Dit-il en fixant son meilleur ami qui boudait dans son coin._

Malia était énervée contre Stiles et supportait l'initiative de Scott. Elle avait compris que l'hyperactif avait encore des sentiment pour la Banshee et si cette pseudo-relation permettait de les éloigner, elle était pour.

\- Je suis désolée. _Prit la parole la blonde vénitienne._

\- Tiens donc, toujours à voler les mecs des autres. Incroyable. Tu ne changeras jamais. _Rappliqua durement Allison avant de prendre la main de son petit-ami, Isaac, pour quitter les lieux._

\- Amusez-vous bien. _Dit Stiles qui quitta lui aussi la pièce accompagnait de Malia._

Kira, quant elle, partit énervée, mais silencieuse. Il ne restait plus que Jackson, Derek et Peter. Ces derniers avaient l'air de s'amuser.

\- Vous êtes dans la merde dis-donc.

\- Merci de ton soutien Peter.

\- Toujours là pour toi Scott.

Tout le monde quitta enfin la maison de l'Alpha et Lydia put enfin s'écrouler et fondre en larmes. Le brun se rua sur elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée. Je ne pensais pas que les réactions allaient être si violentes.

\- Moi non plus, mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai accepté de t'aider.

\- Tu es si gentil…

\- Comme tout le monde. Ça les passera. _Réconforta Scott avant de la laisser partir._

Scott partit lui aussi voir son meilleur-ami. Il n'avait pas aimé son comportement.

\- Que veux-tu Scott ?

\- J'essaye juste d'aider Lydia.

\- C'est bien. _Dit sèchement le châtain._

\- Stiles ? Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?

\- Pourquoi ne m'a t-elle pas demandé?!

\- Parce que je suis l'Alpha. Aiden et Ethan veulent devenir mes bêtas, jamais Aiden osera m'importuner et donc l'embêter, elle. C'est juste pour ça. Sinon, elle te l'aurait demandé. Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être…

\- Ce n'est que du faux. Tu sais que je suis proche de Kira quand même !

\- Désolé, je suis devenu irrationnel. Je n'ai pas étais correct, penses-tu que je devrais me faire pardonner auprès de Malia ? Je l'aime quand même tu sais.

\- Je le sais bro. Appelle-la et passe la soirée avec elle. Je vais voir Kira.

Ils s'enlacèrent longuement avant que Scott parte voir Kira. Cette dernière s'entraînait chez Derek. Peter avait décidé de l'aider à contrôler son Kitsune.

\- Pas maintenant Scott.

\- J'aime nos moments, tu en es consciente ? _Kira hésitait dans sa réponse. Mais finalement, elle se lança._

\- Allison m'a raconté la « petite aventure » que vous avez eu tous les deux.

\- Aventure ? On s'est embrassé parce que je ne contrôlais pas mon loup.

\- Vous êtes proches quand même…

\- C'est une Banshee et tout comme moi, c'est une ancienne Bêta de Peter. Forcément qu'on est proche mais ne va pas voir de l'amour où il n'y en a pas.

Kira douta quelques instant avant de sourire. Elle enlaça tendrement celui qu'elle aimait avant de prendre ces affaires et passer une soirée avec son possible petit-ami secret.

Derek et Peter avaient observé la scène.

\- Très mauvaise idée. _Déclara simplement Derek._

\- Ils n'ont pas compris que lorsqu'ils ont quitté mon emprise d'Alpha, rien ne les liaient ?

\- Toujours plus simple de donner une réponse toute préparée que la vérité.

\- Rien de bon va en sortir en tout cas. _Conclut Peter avant de se rendre dans sa chambre._

Un mois venait de s'écouler. Les tensions au sein de la meute s'étaient apaisées. Le couple Scott et Lydia était discret. Scott sortait avec Kira en secret. Tout avait l'air de rentrer dans l'ordre quand, lors d'une pause interclasse. Aiden partit à la rencontre de Scott.

\- Tu n'es pas en couple avec Lydia n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? _Répondit Scott._

\- Tu ne traînes pas avec elle en soirée. Personne ne vous vois vous balader ou vous embrasser.

\- Pas besoin de s'afficher tu sais.

\- A d'autre Scott. Il se dit que tu tromperais Lydia avec Kira. Tout le monde te voit avec elle. D'ailleurs, on te voit souvent sortir avec elle. Par contre Lydia, personne ne vous voit ensemble.

Scott était bloqué. Qu'allait-il faire ?

\- Je ne sors pas avec Kira. Je sors avec Lydia et si je suis souvent avec Kira, c'est parce que c'est une Kitsune qui a besoin de se contrôler et en tant que son Alpha, je me dois d'être présent pour elle. Satisfait ?

Aiden ne répondit pas, il n'était pas satisfait de sa réponse. Scott devait rendre son couple avec Lydia plus crédible. Une réunion de meute s'imposait.

\- Je vous ai réuni car vous devez m'aider à rendre mon couple avec Lydia plus crédible. Des gens se posent des questions et Aiden revient à la charge.

\- Il n'abandonnera jamais ? _Souffla exaspéré Stiles._

\- Il y a une soirée chez Maxence demain. Venez en amoureux et passez du temps ensemble. Sans trop en faire sinon, cela paraîtra suspect. _Dit Malia concentrée._

\- Excellente idée !

\- Tu en es sûre Scott ? Je veux dire, tu sors avec Kira. A la base s'était mon problème et je vous ai forcé à rentrer dans mon stratagème…

\- C'est bon Lydia. On va leur donner ce qu'il souhaite comme ça, tu seras tranquille ensuite et qui sait, tu rencontreras peut-être un garçon plus intéressant que moi.

La blonde vénitienne sourit timidement avant de hocher la tête. Ils passaient à l'étape supérieure.

La soirée de Maxence faisait partie des soirées les plus attendues par les jeunes de Beacon Hills. Ce dernier invitait tout le monde dans sa grande maison et la fête continuait toujours jusqu'au petit matin. Il y avait souvent plein d'informations croustillantes qui alimentaient le lycée des mois durant.

C'est un peu stressé, que Scott et Lydia se rendirent à la soirée. A peine entrés que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux. Scott entendait ce que les gens disaient.

« Je ne les voyais pas du tout ensemble. » « Je pensais que Stiles et Lydia allaient finirent ensemble... » « Je le savais, ils ont toujours été étrangement proches » « Tu te souviens que même quand Scott était nul au Lacrosse, elle le matait. C'était évident qu'ils terminent ensemble » « Enfin, je me demandais quand ils allaient enfin pouvoir avoir le courage d'être ensemble »

Scott était confus, il ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait penser tout ça de Lydia et lui ensemble. Et depuis si longtemps surtout !

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis qui avaient déjà commencé à s'amuser. Le pseudo-couple, n'avait pas osé se tenir la main ou autre mais il ne s'éloignait pas non plus. Si Scott partait voir Kira se serait suspect et si Lydia draguait d'autres mecs, ça le serait aussi. Ils devaient faire attention au moindre geste qu'ils faisaient.

\- Hé détendez-vous les gars ! _Dit Isaac alcoolisé. Scott fixa son bêta avant de regarder le reste de la meute incompris._

\- Stiles nous a ajouté un petit cocktail, histoire d'être saoul. _Déclara Malia, elle aussi alcoolisée._

L'hyperactif offrit un verre de son breuvage spécial garou à Scott et servit un verre à Lydia.

La soirée battait son plein. Ethan embrassait amoureusement Danny et Aiden ne cessait de fixer Scott et Lydia qui rigolait avec des gens. Il fallait qu'il voit s'ils étaient ensemble. Pour cela, il devait provoquer.

\- Lydia, on danse ?

Instantanément, Scott posa une main sur celle de Lydia et fixa le loup-garou en face d'eux.

\- Elle ne veut pas danser avec toi. Il y a plein d'autres filles.

Kira qui avait observé la scène eut un petit pincement au cœur mais elle savait que Scott tenait à elle.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si je danse avec Kira ? La pauvre, comment une beauté comme elle peut se retrouver célibataire hein ?

\- Ne touche même pas à un cheveu d'elle. _S'emporta, sous la surprise de tous, Stiles._

Aiden repartit d'où il était en bougonnant. Tous les regards fusèrent vers Stiles qui mima un « Quoi ? ». Scott s'approcha de lui et susurra un merci que seul le concerné pouvait entendre. Stiles lui sourit en retour.

La soirée continua et Scott finit par lui aussi, être imbibé par l'alcool. Tout le monde criait, dansait, s'embrassait autour de lui. Il était heureux, il avait l'air d'être un adolescent comme les autres. Il partit sur la piste de danse et s'amusa comme un fou sous le regard bienveillant de Lydia. Cette dernière finit, elle aussi, par rejoindre la piste sous l'impulsion plus qu'autoritaire de Malia. De fil en aiguille, Scott et Lydia finirent par danser ensemble.

La soirée continua jusqu'au petit matin.

Un intense mal de tête réveilla Scott qui se leva, dans le jardin, torse nu et surtout à côté d'une Lydia endormie. Il la réveilla tendrement avant de partir à la recherche des autres.

Après moult recherche, ils décidèrent de repartir chez eux, histoire de poursuivre tranquillement leur sommeil.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que Scott se leva pour de bon. Il se doucha et partit prendre quelques choses à grignoter avant de prendre son portable pour lire s'il avait reçu des messages.

Sa messagerie était pleine.

Kira : _**« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu as fait. C'est fini entre nous. »**_

Kira : _**« Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré, je te faisais confiance ! »**_

Stiles : _**« Connard ! Ne m'approche même plus ! Tu nous a bien berné »**_

Isaac : _**« Wow mec, tu es dans la merde... »**_

Jackson : _**« Tu as déconné Scott. »**_

«Stiles : _**« Alpha de merde ! Va chier Scott ! Tu peux crever avant que je te parle de nouveau ! »**_

Allison : _**« Tu fais le gentil, le mec bien alors qu'en réalité, tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Égoïste et salop ! Ne demande plus de l'aide à mon père et moi ! »**_

Allison : _ **« Oublie mon numéro d'ailleurs. »**_

Scott ne comprenait pas, pourquoi tant de messages de haine ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Au vu des messages virulents, il se dit qu'il devait peut-être attendre demain, afin de leur parler au lycée pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

C'est inquiet qu'il se rendit, le lendemain, en cours. Il découvrit une Lydia isolée et le reste du groupe absent, du moins, pas visible. Il partit voir Lydia pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? _Murmura t-elle tristement._

\- Non. Que se passe t-il ?

\- Apparemment, on a chaudement dansé, puis on a pas arrêté de s'embrasser avant de disparaître.

\- Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Je ne me souviens plus de la soirée Scott, j'étais saoule.

\- Moi aussi, je ne me souviens de rien.

Scott aperçut Stiles et se rendit tout de suite à sa poursuite.

\- Hé Stiles !

Pour seule réponse, il reçu un coup de poing. Encore sous le choc, il laissa l'hyperactif partir. L'Alpha tentait désespérément de se souvenir mais il ne se souvenait de rien puis tout d'un coup, un frisson le parcourut, avait-il… ? Avec Lydia ? Non, quand même pas. Il n'aurait pas osé…

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il croisa Kira qui avait sensiblement accéléré le pas.

\- Kira ? Ne m'évite pas, j'ai besoin de comprendre.

Elle souffla. Décidément, elle était trop gentille.

\- Que veux-tu savoir Scott ? _Il se rapprocha d'elle pour éviter d'être entendu._

\- Ai-je vraiment fait quelque chose avec Lydia ?

\- Sans doute. Vous avez disparu toute la fin de soirée.

\- Non. Non. Ce n'est pas possible…

\- Et pourtant c'est le cas.

\- Je suis sûr que non. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça à Stiles ou à toi.

\- Tu sais ? La manière dont vous vous êtes embrassés...Jamais tu m'as embrassé ainsi. Donc, je pense que si. Maintenant que tu sais, oublies-moi.

\- Attends Kira…

La kitsune avait repris son chemin sans se retourner. Elle se dirigea vers une salle libre afin de pleurer. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait autant souffrir à cause d'un homme.

Une main vint caresser tendrement son visage et elle sursauta de surprise.

\- Il ne faut pas pleurer. Scott ne mérite pas tes pleurs. _Dit Stiles avec un léger yeux étaient rouges. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir._ Malia et moi, c'est fini.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle m'a fait une crise de jalousie. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de défendre Scott. Ça m'a énervé, je l'ai quitté.

\- Tu n'étais pas jaloux ? _Put seulement dire Kira._

\- Je le pensais, au départ. Mais, ce qui me fait le plus mal est que Scott est trahi notre bro code, une nouvelle fois… Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il embrasse Lydia. Cet enfoiré trouve toujours une excuse mais maintenant, c'est fini. Il peut m'oublier… Après tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour lui. Il me doit au moins un minimum de respect.

\- Je suis désolée.

Ils restèrent là quelques instants lorsque Stiles se mit subitement à sourire mystérieusement. L'asiatique ne savait pas si elle devait avoir peur ou non.

\- Kira, j'ai une idée.

\- Oui ?

\- Ils veulent jouer les faux couples ? On va aussi jouer le faux couple.

Kira écarquilla les yeux. Scott ne blaguait pas quand il disait que Stiles pouvait avoir des idées farfelues.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…

\- C'est une excellente idée ! N'as-tu pas envie d'énerver Scott ?

\- Non.

\- Kira ! Arrêtes d'être si adorable ! Bon sang, l'expression « œil pour œil, dent pour dent » ne te dis rien ? _La Kitsune avait bogué. Venait-il de dire qu'elle était adorable ?_ Kira ?

\- Oui..Euh, tu penses sincèrement que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas. Tout est sous contrôle. Ce n'est pas comme si on s'aimait...


End file.
